The present invention relates to sliding track assembly for drawer or the like and more specifically, to am inner sliding rail mounting structure for sliding track assembly, which saves much manufacturing cost and much installation labor and time and, which is quickly detachable with either the left hand or the right hand.
FIGS. 1˜3 show a conventional sliding track assembly 7, which is comprised of an inner sliding rail 71, an intermediate sliding rail 72, and an outer sliding rail 73. The intermediate sliding rail 72 has a stop block 721 for engagement with a retaining side notch 80 on a locking bar 8, which has one end pivoted to the inner sliding rail 71 and is supported on a torsional spring 82 inside the inner sliding rail 71. When wishing to disconnect the inner sliding rail 71 from the intermediate sliding rail 72, bias the free end 81 of the locking bar 8 against the torsional spring 82 to disengage the retaining side notch 80 from the stop block 721 of the intermediate sliding rail 72. This design of sliding track assembly has drawbacks as follows:
1. The two opposite lateral sidewalls of the drawer are respectively affixed to the inner sliding rails 71 of the associating sliding track assemblies (see FIGS. 2 and 3). When wishing to detach the inner sliding rails 71 from the associating intermediate sliding rails 72, the user must extend out the both hands in horizontal and approach the both hands to the two opposite lateral sidewalls of the drawer and then use the fingers of the both hands to turn the free ends 81 of the respective locking bars 8 upwards or downwards. It is inconvenient to turn the locking bars 8 with the fingers of the two hands in reversed directions.2. When detaching the drawer, the user must turn the locking bars 8 of two sliding track assemblies at two sides of the drawers in reversed directions so that the locking bars 8 can be respectively disengaged from the stop blocks 721 of the associating intermediate sliding rails 72. If the user turns each locking bar 8 in the wrong direction with force, the respective locking bar 8 may be damaged.
FIGS. 4 and 5 show another structure of sliding track assembly according to the prior art. According to this design, the sliding track assembly is comprised of an inner sliding rail 92, an intermediate sliding rail 91, and an outer sliding rail 93. The intermediate sliding rail 91 has a stop block 911. The inner sliding rail 92 has mounted thereon a first locating member 921, a second locating member 922, a spring member, a third locating member 923, a release control bar 925, and a link 926. By means of operating the release control bar 925 or the link 926 to move the first locating member 921, the second locating member 922 and the third locating member 924, the stop block 911 of the inner sliding rail 92 is disengaged from the intermediate sliding rail 91. This design of sliding track assembly is functional, however it has a complicated structure, resulting in a high manufacturing cost and complicated installation procedure.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an inner sliding rail mounting structure for sliding track assembly, which has a simple structure and is easy to install. It is another object of the present invention to provide an inner sliding rail mounting structure for sliding track assembly, which is suitable for mass production, saving much the manufacturing cost. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an inner sliding rail mounting structure for sliding track assembly, which is easy to operate and fits the right hand as well as the left hand.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the inner sliding rail mounting structure comprises a control plate pivoted with a front side thereof to an inner sliding rail of a sliding track assembly for engagement with a stop block of an intermediate sliding rail of the sliding track assembly to secure the inner sliding rail to the intermediate sliding rail, a slide pivoted to the rear side of the control plate and coupled to the inner sliding rail by a slip joint for biasing the control plate to disengage the control plate from the stop block of the intermediate sliding rail for allowing removal of the inner sliding rail from the intermediately sliding rail, and a carriage affixed to the rear side of the slide and holding a spring member against a locating block at the inner sliding rail for pulling by the user to force the slide to bias the control plate.